


The Wedding Ring

by ladyimpala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyimpala/pseuds/ladyimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to my one-shot 'To Make It Official'<br/>Short and sweet.<br/>Mickey goes shopping for a wedding ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Ring

Mickey walked into the packed mall, cursing himself for what he was about to do. He'd actually taken the L to the better side of town and was on his was to buy his boyfriend, no his fiancé, a ring. Ian had said that it didn't matter to him, he didn't need a ring, but Mickey knew him better than that. Knew he would get Mickey something special and besides, he wanted everyone to know that Ian was taken. He wanted to get Ian a ring that would symbolize their upcoming union, something special that he would be proud to wear.

The door chimed as he entered the small jewellery store. Christmas carols were playing softly and the place looked like something right out of a Christmas movie. The assistant behind the counter was speaking to a woman but eyed him as he walked in and started looking at the items on display. Rich snobs, probably think I'm gonna hold them up. Might not be such a bad idea, Mickey thought with a smirk. To be honest he had considered stealing something real expensive but the truth is, Ian was better than that. He wanted to buy something for him with his own money. He wanted Ian to be proud of him and he always made Mickey want to be a better man for him. Mickey was brought out of his thoughts by the sales assistant who was now directly in front of him. His shiny silver name badge read Kyle, assistant manager. Mickey looked around and noticed he was the only one in the store, the woman must have left shortly after she saw him.  
"Can I help you?" Kyle asked nervously, a fake smile plastered on his face. Mickey honestly thought about just walking out but he looked at Kyle's immaculate attire and perfect hair and decided that he was definitely gay. That should make it easier then.  
"Uh...yeah I'm looking for a wedding ring." 

"For yourself or your fiancé?" 

"My fiancé." 

Kyle seemed to relax a little. "Did you have a price in mind?" 

"I got $500," Mickey said as he brushed his hand over his pocket, feeling the envelope full of cash that he'd saved up. 

Kyle smiled and led him over to a cabinet, pulling out a display of silver rings, most with small diamonds embedded into them. He pulled out an especially dainty looking ring and held it in front of Mickey. "This is our most popular wedding band. It's white gold with diamond and cubic zirconia and it's on special this month at $449. What do you think, would your fiancé like something like this?" 

Mickey just stared looking confused and answered as honestly as he could. "No, it's way too feminine!" 

Kyle looked a bit taken aback by Mickey's blunt answer. "Okay...so, I take it she's not a girly girl then?"  
"No, he's not" Yeah, Mickey probably should have mentioned that. 

Kyle's eyes went wide and his face turned a shade of red that gave Ian a run for his money. "Oh I...I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." 

"Nah it's cool man, so yeah, something a bit more plain and masculine I guess." 

"Yes, of course," Kyle put the girly rings back and reached into the adjacent counter to get out a display of men's rings." "So, do you think he would prefer white gold or yellow gold?" 

Mickey just stared at him blankly. There was more than one color gold? Fuck, he knew he should have brought Mandy or Debbie with him. 

Kyle recognized that he had no idea where to start, so he continued. “Well, what does he look like? Is he pale or dark skinned? Blonde or brunette?” 

"Pale!" Mickey stated, "with flaming red hair." Mickey couldn't help the small smile on his lips just from picturing Ian in his head. God, he really was gay. 

Kyle smiled and picked a ring, silver with flames dancing across it. It was beautiful, in a very manly kind of way. "This is a very unique piece. 14carat white gold with a high polish finish and a sandblasted background to add contrast and internal engraving." He showed the inside of the ring and it read 'Forever Yours.' Mickey glanced at the price below it, $549. "I can sell it to you for $499" Kyle said, smiling. "Try it on." 

Mickey slipped it on the finger that once wore the ugly gold band that symbolized everything that had gone wrong in his life. As he looked down at the flaming silver ring, he couldn't help his smile. It was perfect, Ian would love it. 

"It's a bit big on you, does your fiancé have bigger or smaller hands than you?" Kyle asked.

"Bigger" Mickey said proudly. "I think this should fit." 

"Well if it doesn't, you can always bring it back to be resized," Kyle assured him.

Mickey felt pretty confident that it would fit Ian, he knew Ian's body better than he knew his own. Had studied every inch of it and he knew Ian's hands intimately. "I'll take it." Mickey said, placing the ring and the envelope of cash on the counter in front of him. 

Kyle rang it up and placed the ring in a fancy looking black box with velvet encasing. "So, when's the big day?" Kyle asked, handing him the package. 

"December 24th." Only four days away. 

"Well congratulations and good luck with the wedding," Kyle said happily.

"Thanks" Mickey smiled genuinely before exiting the store. Ian had agreed not to have a big wedding. They were just going to go down to the court house to sign the papers and Christmas Eve was the first available day that they could both make it. Mickey knew that Ian was giving up having a wedding with all his friends and family present and Mickey felt guilty about that, even though Ian had said it didn't matter to him at all. But Mickey was going to make damn sure that no matter what happened, he would do his best to be the best husband he could possibly be for Ian and this ring would be a symbol of that promise.


End file.
